Troyella MakeUp or BreakUp!
by bangelluvforever
Summary: Starts after the Talent Show and between the end of the talent show and the Troyella kisses! It’s Troy and Gabriella debating if they want to let their feelings and relations really & truly slip away.& everyone's wondering the same thing. Troyella!
1. BEFORE YOU BEGIN

**~HSM Full Names && Nicknames~**

Full names of Everyone I made up middle names, thank you (I know the Middle names suck, but please give me a little credit)

**Troy Alexander Bolton**

**Gabriella Marie Montez**

**Sharpay Anne Evans**

**Ryan Joshua Evans**

**Martha Lynn Cox**

**Zeke Lake Baylor**

**Jason Allen Cross**

**Kelsi Monique Nielsen**

**Chad Nicholas Danforth**

**Taylor Annabelle McKessie

* * *

**

**Troy's Nicknames for People...**

_**Gabriella**__..._baby, my Gabi, Gabi, sweetheart, love, darling, Brie, Silly Gabi

_**Kelsi**__... _playmaker (Troy and Kelsi both call each other that)

_**Jason**__..._Jas (all the boys on the basketball team call him along with the girls), Dude

_**Chad**__... _Dude, bro (since they have been like brother since Pre-school, like Chad said in HSM2 when him and Troy were fighting in the kitchen)

_**Ryan**_... Evans (all the boys call him by his last name)

**Sharpay.**.. Anne

_**Taylor**__..._Sis (since Chad is like his brother and since Chad and Taylor are dating it just seemed to fit.)

_**Zeke**__... _Lake

_**Martha.**__.. _Lynn

------

**Gabriella's nicknames for people...**

_**Troy**__..._Wildcat, Troy Alexander Bolton (only when she is picking on him or she is mad or annoyed or when making a reassuring statement to each other), honey, babe, Bolton (when they challenge each other)

_**Taylor**__..._Tay-Tay

_**Chad.**__.. _C, big brother (since Chad takes care of her like a big brother.) Chadster,

_**Kelsi**__... _Sweetz, Kels

_**Martha**__... _Dancing Queen, Mar-Mar

_**Ryan**__... _Ry-Ry

_**Sharpay**__..._Shar-Bear

_**Zeke**__..._LA, Laker

_**Jason**__..._Jas Allen

---------

**Sharpay's Nicknames for people...**

_**Gabriella**__... _Brie-Ella,

_**Taylor**__..._Tay-Bay (since it rhymed and because she thought it was a cute nickname)

_**Troy**__... _Superstar

_**Zeke**__... _Zekey

_**Chad**__... _Danforth

_**Ryan**__... _Ryan, brother dearest( only when she wants something or is in a great mood) Ryan Joshua(When she is mad)

_**Martha**__... _Mar

_**Kelsi**__..._Memo

_**Jason**__..._Jersey

------------

**Ryan's Nicknames for People...**

_**Gabriella**_... Gabriella Marie

_**Sharpay**_... Shar

_**Troy.**_.. Superstar (Sharpay and him share the nickname for Troy)

_**Chad**_... Chad Nicholas

_**Zeke**_... Zeke Lake

_**Taylor**_... Anne

_**Jason**_...Jas

_**Martha**_... My dancing queen, Mary, baby, hun

_**Kelsi.**_.. Kay

--------

**Taylor's nicknames for people...**

_**Chad**_... lunk head basketball boy, baby, honey, sweetie

_**Gabriella**__..._Marie

_**Sharpay**_... Sharpie (Sharpay only lets Taylor call her that and get away with it)

_**Martha.**_.. Mary Lynn

_**Kels**_i... Monique

_**Troy**_... Alexander

_**Zeke**_... Z, Laker(her and Gabriella share that nickname for him)

_**Ryan**_...Ry

_**Jason**_... Jas, Jay

-------

**Chad's nicknames for people...**

_**Taylor**_...Taylor Anne, my Taylor, my nerd, my babe, babe, Tay

_**Gabriella.**_.. Montez, Little sis, ella, Gabster

_**Troy**_... Bro, dude, man, Hoops, Captain (all the guys on the b-ball team call him Captain)

_**Sharpay.**_.. Ice Queen, Drama Queen (he and Kelsi share that name for her)

_**Zeke**_... Baker boy

_**Kelsi**_... Kelly

_**Jason**_... Jas, Allen

_**Martha**_... Lynnsters

_**Ryan**_... Evans

------------------

**Martha's nicknames for people...**

_**Ryan**_... Honey, baby

_**Gabriella**_... Angel

_**Troy**_... Basketball boy

_**Sharpay**_... Shar Anne

_**Zeke.**_.. baker

_**Kelsi**_... Darling

_**Jason**_... Jas

_**Taylor**_...Taylor Annabelle

_**Chad**_... Jokester

--------

**Zeke's nicknames for people...**

_**Sharpay**_... Baby, my Sharpay Queen, my Sharpay,

_**Troy**_... Captain

_**Gabriella**_... Troy's Girl, Rie,

_**Ryan**_... Evans

_**Martha**_... Ryan's Girl, MLC

_**Jason**_... Jas

_**Kelsi.**_.. Kel

_**Chad**_... Chaddy

_**Taylor**_... TM

-------------

**Jason's Nicknames for People...**

_**Kelsi**_... babe, my baby

_**Troy**_... Captain

_**Gabriella**_... GM, sunshine, happy girl

_**Sharpay**_... Shar Evans

_**Zeke.**_.. Zeke man,

_**Martha.**_.. Hip hop queen

_**Ryan**_... Evans (almost all the guys gave Ryan that nickname so they all share it)

_**Taylor**_...Tay Annabelle

**Chad**... All and Mighty Chad

-------------------

**Kelsi's nicknames for people...**

_**Jason.**_.. Jas baby, my basketball star, honey,

_**Troy**_... playmaker

_**Gabriella**_... Shinning Star

_**Sharpay**_... Drama Queen

_**Ryan**_... RJ

_**Martha**_... Hip Hop Martha

_**Zeke**_... Lake, cookie man,

_**Chad**_... king of hunger

_**Taylo**_r... Tam (using her initials)

* * *

Well, there are the nicknames , so its cleared up in the story. Okay so some more facts ...

_**The Characters...**_

The Characters that you don't recognize belong to ME!The Characters that you recognize DON'T BELONG TO ME!Some of these Characters are real, as you will see later on in the story.

_**SURPRISES...**_

THERE ARE PROBABLY GOING TO BE SOME BIG SURPRISES SO BE AWARE OF THAT FACT...

_**LINKS...**_

There will be some links to some of the stuff in this story on my page. I will let you know if there is a link for that one chapter at the end of each chapter.

The links will be listed in my bio under the name and chapter of the story.

_**Comments or Questions...**_

Comments or Questions PLEASE PLEASE PM me. Thanks..

_**Thanks--**_To my readers of course and the websites for the links to stuff. I love all of you readers.

Always,Jessica


	2. Troyella MakeUp or BreakUp !

**Oneshot started: June 11, 2009.**

**Oneshot finished: June 11, 2009.**

**Disclaimer: **So don't own.

**Rating:** T.

**Pairings:**Troyella, all the way!

**Main Characters:** Troy and Gabriella!

**Minor Characters:** Sharpay, Taylor, Ryan, Chad, Zeke, Jason, Martha and Kelsi

**Feedback:** Yes, please.

**Full Summary:** Starts after the Star Dazzle Talent Show and between the end of the talent show and the Troyella kiss(s)! It's Troy and Gabriella debating if they want to let their feelings and relations really and truly slip away. And everyone's wondering the same thing is it going to be a Troyella make-up or break-up. Troyella, all the way!

**Author's Note:**I'm sorry that I haven't updated for some time, but right now as I speak my internet is down so, I won't be able to update for sometime. Please forgive me and I love you all. So, since I can't update HSM4 or any other story, I decided to write this oneshot that has been stuck in my mind for quiet sometime, it's also been in my notebook which I just found so, enjoy and this is my present to you for not updating until the internet comes back on. Love you all and toodles!

* * *

**=Troyella Make-Up or Break-Up?=**

**By: Jessica L. Ayers**

After the Star Dazzle Talent Show at the Lava Springs Country Club, owned by the Evans' family, everyone who had come to see it, stayed and chatted with everyone about it. But the main talk of the night was Troy Alexander Bolton's and Gabriella Marie Montez's performance.

"Great job!" Kelsi Monique Nielsen, the pianist and the writer of the song that Troy and Gabriella sang, told the staff, Gabriella and Ryan who were all in a big group talking. Everyone smiled and agreed with her.

"Hey Marie, you want to go change with me?" Taylor Annabelle McKessie asked Gabriella with a smile.

"Sure," Gabriella replied and for the _first time_ _that night _she left her boyfriend's…well, _ex_-boyfriend's, Troy's, side.

"Wait for us! We're coming too!" Kelsi and Martha Lynn Cox said, running and looping arms with Taylor and Gabriella.

-----

Ten minutes later, the guys were changed and waiting on the girls.

"I'll be right back," Chad Nicholas Danforth, Taylor's boyfriend, told the other guys before he walked off.

Two minutes later, the girls returned, changed and missing Gabriella.

"Where's Gabriella Marie at?" Ryan Joshua Evans asked Taylor, making Troy's head snap up and start looking around for Gabriella.

"She went to sit by the pool for a little," Taylor replied with a smile.

"Troy, go!" Ryan said turning to Troy who gave him a confused look.

"Go where?"

"Go get your girl back!" Ryan told him in a 'duh' tone.

"I'm clueless 50 percent of the time _and even I knew that_!" Jason Allen Cross exclaimed.

"Jas, you're clueless _all_ the time!" Zeke Lake Baylor told Jason who glared at him.

"Am not!" Jason protested.

"Are too!" Zeke shot back.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are. Too."

"Are. Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"BOYS! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Taylor yelled, quieting them both down. Glaring at them she said, "That's besides the point." She then looked to Troy and said, "_The point is Troy needs _to get Gabriella back into his life because they're both _not_ the same without each other."

Troy was about to protest when a voice said, "She's right Troy. Go get Gabriella back into your life. _Don't _let me ruin what you two have! I was just a mean, rotten, spoiled bitch who thinks she can have everything she wants when in reality life _doesn't_ work like that."

Everyone turned, stunned, by the voice and the words she said about herself, all not believing that Ryan's younger by three minutes twin sister, Sharpay Anne Evans, the Ice Queen of East High School, and the person who got between Troy and Gabriella in the first place was calling herself a bitch and telling Troy to go get Gabriella back.

"Did you just say what we thought you said?!" Taylor asked stunned like everyone else.

"Yes, I did." Sharpay replied softly with a smile before she turned to Troy and gently pushed him, "_Go Bolton_!"

Troy finally giving in (and getting out of his stunned state) did as he was told (and pushed to do) and went to find his hopeful again girlfriend. But the question was _where to look_?

After a brief moment he decided to look by the pool where Taylor said she was and sighed happily when he saw her, but he stopped when he saw that she wasn't alone. She was talking with…_Chad?! _And they were talking about…_him?! _

Troy decided to hide in the shadows and listen to what they were saying about him.

* * *

"So, your problem is as much as you want to hate Troy you can't because…_why_?" Chad asked sitting in front of Gabriella, her small hands in his big ones as he ran his thumb over her knuckles.

"Because….no matter how much I want to hate him and move on, I can't because I…"

"You, _what_?" Chad asked her as Troy whispered it from where he stood, hidden the night and the shadows.

"Because I still and I think…no, _I know I'll always_…" Gabriella said.

"Always, _what_?" Chad asked and Troy whispered from his hiding spot.

"_I'll always_…_l_…_love him_," Gabriela said before she broke down into tears.

"Oh," Chad said shocked and Troy watched as his best friend pulled the crying Gabriella into his lap and began rocking her, trying to comfort her.

Troy, then decided to get a little closer so, he could hear what his best friend was saying to his ex-girlfriend.

"Oh, Gabster! Shh! It's okay. _It's alright _to still love him even when you want to hate him and move on. Shh! _It's okay_, it's okay! Shh," Chad told her before he spotted Troy in the shadows, but both pretending that he didn't.

"No, it's not! I can't love him," Gabriella told Chad in between sobs as she balled some of his shirt up in her hand.

"And why not?" Chad asked as he continued to rock her.

"Because _he loves Sharpay _and _not me_," Gabriella said before she sobbed harder.

"You know for as smart as you are, you sure are _so blind and dumb _sometimes," Chad told the girl he thought of as his little sister, a little sister and sibling he never had, with a soft smile.

"Oh really?" Gabriella asked with one raised perfect eyebrow before adding, _"How?!"_

"Because _I don't love Sharpay. I love you, Gabriella Marie Montez. You and only you!_" Troy said finally revealing himself.

"W…w…what?" Gabriella asked stunned as tears kept falling.

Chad sensing that they needed to do this on their own, slide Gabriella carefully off his lap and quietly jogged away to tell the others about what was happening and being said.

"That's right, Brie, you heard me. _I love you and only you Gabriella Marie Montez_," Troy told her as he crouched in from of her, looking her straight in the eyes, electric blue on chocolate brown.

"_You love me_?" Gabriella asked with tears still evident in her eyes.

"_Yes, I love you_. _Always have _and _always will_. I would say I love you more than the world, but the truth is _you are my world_, Gabriella Marie Montez. You _have been _ever since I heard that _beautiful angelic voice_ on that karaoke stage in Colorado on New Year's Eve," Troy told her with an sincere tone in his voice, smile and on his face.

"Troy…I don't know what to say…but, _I love you too_," Gabriella said with a sincere smile, look in her eyes, and tone in her voice, also.

"Well, that's good to hear," Troy said causing Gabriella to giggle before they hugged each other tightly, as if their life was depending on it, and in truth, even if they didn't know it yet, their lives were depending on the other.

They both pulled back and were leaning in about to have their first kiss when the group or heard of animals they called their friends, joined by Sharpay, pounced on them and hugged them tightly.

They all screamed as they fell off the sun lounger and into the pool. Once they appeared above the water, Troy and Gabriella swam over to each other and wrapped their arms around each other as they laughed with their there friends and about how Chad's wet afro truly looked like a mop on his head.

"So did you _finally_ make-up or are you still broke up and there's no hope of you guys getting back together?" Chad asked them.

"What do you say Brie, make up or break up? It's your choice and I'll respect it," Troy told Gabriella.

Gabriella sighed and then opened her mouth before closing it deciding to have a dramatic pause before she grabbed Troy's hands. Once she laced their fingers together, Gabriella kept her face blank from any emotion as she locked her brown eyes on blue, she inwardly smirked as she heard everyone around her and then Troy stuck in a breath ready for the worst or best outcome, that would determine the fate of East High School's Golden Couple. "Troy….I think…no, I know we should get back together. But so help me God, he as my witness, if anything like this ever happens again, _I will _kill you, bury you six feet under, and then kick you more feet under. Got it?"

"Got it! Thank you so much Brie," Troy whispered happily as he pulled Gabriella into a tight hug.

Around them their friends (even Sharpay) cheered with joy because East High School's Golden Couple was finally back together.

**~The End~

* * *

**

**Well, if you guys doubted me on making Troyella get back together...well, then I'm sorry to say this get off of my stories and pages and never come back because then you honestly don't know me. I'm a TRUE BLUE DOWN TO THE CORE TROYELLA/ZANESSA LOVER! :)**

**LOVE YOU CLEO! **

**XOXO, **

**JESSICA**

**Vacation spots. Deep thoughts. Day in bright. Party at night. No sleeping. Pool leaping. Hot guys. Butterflies. Sexy tan line. It's SUMMERTIME!**


End file.
